


hallucinations

by blastintoorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Super Short Story, chuu as a demon, chuulip - Freeform, jungeun as a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit
Summary: Jungeun has insomnia and sees things sometimes due to her lack of sleep. One day, when she is out for her very, very late (or early) walk at 2am, she saw someone else in the park. The person has some...unusual traits but she brushes it off thinking her brain is playing tricks on her again.Jiwoo just wanted to let her hellhound explore the human realm. But how was she supposed to know that a human would want to take a walk in the park at 2am in the morning? Like, who does that?? And uh oh, Fireball is approaching her.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: blast’s short stories





	hallucinations

For the umpteenth time, Jungeun tosses to the other side of the bed.

She exhales deeply, and sits up, her hair disheveled and eyes baggy. She’s not sleepy, but she’s tired.

Being an insomniac is never fun. You will be wide awake when everybody else, even the sun, is sleeping, or you will wake up at odd timings when non-human beings linger around. Jungeun is exaggerating the last part. Who believes in those things anyways? They don’t exist.

Or, do they?

Jungeun slips into her slippers and unlocks her door. Maybe some fresh air will help her relax.

The park is deserted, of course, because who will be at the park at two o’clock in the morning other than Jungeun and those who have no where to go? But even those who do not have a roof over their heads could at least get a wink of sleep.

Jungeun sits at one of the empty benches, and takes in a deep breath. The park before dawn is so peaceful, with no rowdy children screaming or sweaty and stinky joggers running around or mean dogs chasing at whoever they can see.

**_Grrr…_ **

Jungeun just _has_ to jinx it.

Because now, a canine is growling lowly at her with its ears down and body crouched, looking ready to pounce at her at anytime. Its teeth are frighteningly pointy and its eye has a red glow to them. And is that smoke coming out its mouth? It reminds Jungeun of fire-breathing dragons in fairytales. Jungeun stands up slowly. She read from somewhere that you should never look away from the animal’s eyes and back away slowly. No sudden movements like running, because you can’t outrun them and it will just startle them. 

She notices a collar around the dog’s neck, so it could either be that this is a lost dog which is scared or someone thought that it was a good idea to walk their dog without a leash at 2 AM in the morning. 

“Fireball! Back down boy!”

A voice calls out, but the dog, or Fireball, didn’t comply. Every step it took forward, Jungeun steps backwards. 

“Bad boy, Fireball! I say, back down!” The voice commanded again, but the dog doesn’t listen.

_Can’t you just come out and carry your dog away???_ Jungeun screams in her head.

Fireball barks and rushes towards her. 

A shadow leapt out from nowhere, and collides with the canine. Fireball and the stranger roll on the floor before coming to a stop. The owner gets up to her feet hastily and lifts the big dog up in her arms like it’s nothing. Jungeun squints her eyes. Are those horns on her head? And wings on her back?? She rubs her eyes and scrutinizes again.

The stranger wants to leave, but Jungeun stops her.  
  
“Hey! Are you just gonna leave like that?”

The lady turns around, wearing a bashful smile. Oh, she’s cute.

“You’re not… scared of me?”

“I’m more worried about your dog.”

“He’s, not really a dog…”

“Well are you not really a human then?”

“Yeah...?”

“Haha, don’t play with me. My brain is already making me see things again. You have freaking horns growing on your head, for goodness’ sake. Yeah, I know that sounds weird. I need my sleep. Why am I like this? Insomnia really is my best-“

The stranger cuts Jungeun off by placing her finger against her lips. 

“Hey, keep it down, it’s two in the morning.”

“Ha, make me then! If I can't sleep-“

She removes her finger and leans forward quickly, giving Jungeun a small peck on the lips. Jungeun’s whole body stiffens, and she finally stops her rambling.

“There. Now, go home alright?”

Jungeun pinches her cheek, ensuring that she’s awake and not actually dreaming. Maybe she is dreaming, maybe she’s in some sort of crazy world that her mind made up, and maybe her brain decided to take her greatest weakness and put it in the dream to make a fool out of herself. 

Her greatest weakness is cute girls, and the girl in front of her right now is one of, if not, the cutest girl she has ever met.

All of a sudden, everything is spinning, and Jungeun blacks out. She’s fast asleep lying on the sidewalk. The other woman carries her in bridal style with ease.

“Cmon, Fireball, let’s get her home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just another draft of mine.


End file.
